


[Podfic of] Crave / written by Laylah

by EosRose



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Claiming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are arguing over the prince's body every time they do this, and Halvir has no intention of being bested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Crave / written by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199870) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2011/Crave.mp3) | 1.31 MB | 00:01:50  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2011/Crave.m4b) | 959.67 KB | 00:01:50  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/crave/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
